league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune
Short Bio Rune Delacroix is one of the Reapers of Mist. Having died at age 27, she took the choice to Reap instead of passing on. Tending towards a more blunt, sarcastic natures, she's not terribly good with souls that are of a younger age, though holds her own against those that might be unsavory for others. Appearance At only 5'6", Rune is a bit more of a lithe young woman, with rounded face, and a constant air of agitation about her. Every part of her seems tense at any given time, shoulders squared, head high. Blue eyes are upturned at the corners, and usually narrowed in the direction of whoever's stupid enough to talk to her. Blonde hair is almost white, standing out against skin that's dark from being outside, and is tied back. It's rare she lets it down, and when she does, it's often a bit on the wild side, wavy and unruly due to its constant state of being bound. Usually, she can be seen in dark tones, or natural shades, not much one to stand out from the crowd. Her markings on her face are rather distinctive. Across her nose bridge and cheeks is a singular line that has curved tines radiating off the ends that reach from ear to ear. The lower part of her mouth has a single black line through it that goes to her chin, and her forehead is emblazoned with the 'Algiz' rune from the Nordic alphabet. Personality Rune is one of those people that has developed an inner circle after many years of not knowing who she could trust. Once you have made it past many layers of defenses, you will find a woman who will never let you down. The blonde is loyal to a fault, and once you've established trust, she will back you up through thick and thin. She doesn't waver, and in her mind, the people that do, that can be bought or paid off, are not worth their own salt. Loyalty, and an adherence to it, is completely tantamount to Rune. She loathes the idea of someone going against it. If you dare to harm someone she is tied to, you best hope you have protection. Rune is terribly protective of those in her care, fierce and immediate. She will not let them be hurt, sooner more willing to take the damage herself than to let them bear any hurt. This includes emotionally. If she knows someone is uncomfortable or upset, she will often follow them until she manages to find some kind of peace or retribution on their behalf. No one will tease or torment those that Rune holds dear, lest they risk her own particular brand of wrath. Why let them think they can get away with it! It's not ok, after all. At the least ,when she confronts people, there's no doubts as to what she means. The now-Reaper is one of the most honest people you'll ever meet. She's never really had the ability to curb her tongue. No matter if it might hurt someone's feelings or not, she will always be straight about what she's thinking about, and tell you right off what her opinion is. Why bother lying, when people do enough of that as it is? She's even frank if she thinks something seems ridiculous or wrong, no matter if it can get her in trouble or not. Should it? To her mind there is nothing more important than to be upfront and honest, politics be damned. If you're not honest, you risk your own integrity. This is what makes it a little hard to hold a grudge, but Rune has a nasty bug biting her on a rather frequent basis. She will make sure that someone that has crossed her, or the people near her, finds themselves paid back in full for whatever ill action befell the important ones. Be it simple pranks, or flat out sucker punching someone in the face, she has absolutely no shame in doing what must be done. Until she's sated this need, she's antsy, needing to stand up for the people that matter. Anything about her and her life is kept close to the belt, though. Rune has a habit of keeping her own life and problems tight to her chest, unwilling to let others shoulder it. Anything about her, or her life before, you might as well be prying at a locked chest with your bare hands. There's no need to bare herself to everyone, and the thought of doing it sickens her. People who do are strange, foreign. Long before her parents passed, there was some sort of pain in her chest, or that is what she calls it, that told her she wasn't good enough. She is bitter about her lot in life, born the wild child, and always feeling second best to her brother, Rhys. Most people usually get along with him better to her mind, and this can lead her to be sour, and irritable, about her situation. She feels like perhaps she's been shorted, given no chance, and it comes out in her attitude towards others. History TBD pending discussion